


Un Obsequio de Navidad

by Yu_Len_HS



Category: Edward Nygma - Fandom, Gotham - Fandom, Nygmobblepot - Fandom, oswald cobblepot - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Oswald Cobblepot, Chubby Oswald Cobblepot, Chubwald, Edward Nygma - Freeform, Gotham, Gotham City - Freeform, M/M, Nygmobbleot - Freeform, Nygmobblepot Week 2019, Oswald Cobbleto, Top Edward Nygma, gotham season 5
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yu_Len_HS/pseuds/Yu_Len_HS
Summary: Después de una noche de festejos navideños en casa de un socio comercial, Oswald y Edward deciden volver a casa.  Oswald esta cansado y lo único que quiere es beber para luego irse a la cama, no obstante, Edward le ha preparado una dulce sorpresa que remontara a su infancia.Este fanfic incluye escenas +18  por lo que se recomienda discreción.
Relationships: Nygmobbleot, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Un Obsequio de Navidad

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, se suponía que esto sería una especie de fanfic nivel cuento de navidad previsto para el 24 de este mes, pero… me atrase… de igual modo espero disfruten de él aun sí lo leen en alguna otra época del año <3 Como ya vieron en el título, este será un one-shot Nygmobblepot en toda su expresión, así que no escatimare en besos, palabras románticas, escenas +18 bastante gráficas y mucho amor entre nuestros queridos Ozzie y Ed. Como es evidente esto será muy gay, así que si no te gusta esta pareja o no estás de acuerdo con este tipo de lectura estas a tiempo de irte. Todos los que decidan continuar son bienvenidos y les deseo que lo disfruten mucho pues esta es mi regalo de navidad y año nuevo para todos los fans de esta hermosa ship <3 Os quiero y sin más preámbulo los dejo para que continúen con la lectura.

La mansión Van Dahl siempre se caracterizó por ser un lugar sumamente silencioso al caer la noche. Con Oswald atendiendo el Iceberg Lounge tras retomar su control una vez abandono la prisión, el sitió no tenía mucha actividad hasta las 4am que era cuando el hombre y su ahora prometido Edward Nygma, alías The Riddler, volvían para descansar. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, la llegada de ambos fue un poco más que ruidosa, ya que Oswald estaba tan ebrio, que sus torpes movimientos le llevaron a ingresar al lugar de un modo completamente estruendoso.

\- Oh cielos... - Esbozó entre risas el pingüino tras abrir la puerta con bastante fuerza y ver como esta azotaba contra la mesa del recibidor provocando que el florero sobre esta cayera al suelo y se hiciera pedazos. - ¿Crees que Olga se moleste por eso? – Preguntó en el mismo tono alegre mientras recargaba su tambaleante cuerpo sobre el regazo de Ed.

\- Yo... estoy seguro que sí. – Respondió Ed con mucha seguridad mientras se acomodaba las gafas con una mano y buscaba sostener a Oswald con la otra. El igualmente estaba un par de tragos más allá de la sobriedad, pero su vista funcionaba bastante bien como para darse cuenta que Olga se había levantado y ahora los miraba totalmente enfadada desde el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones de servició. – Lamento mucho si te despertamos. – Pronunció el hombre para disculparse, sin embargo, la mujer le ignoro por completo y simplemente se dedicó a atender el desastre mientras carraspeaba una rabieta en ruso.

\- ¡Gracias Olga querida! – Agrego Oswald en un intento bastante patético por sonar sobrio, pero era obvio que el hecho en cuestión solo lo dejo en evidencia aún más, por lo que Ed solo pidió disculpas por el acto dándole una sonrisa incomoda a la mujer al mismo tiempo que guiaba a Oswald al interior de la misión.

Pese a que Oswald llevaba su bastón junto a él para ayudarse a caminar, y Ed hacía su mayor esfuerzo para guiar a Oswald hacía la habitación que ahora ambos compartían, el hombre estaba más atrofiado de lo que ambos consideraron, ya que lo más lejos que pudieron llegar fue hasta la cocina.

\- Ay por todos los cielos, necesitaba salir de esa fiesta. – Pronunció Oswald acompañado de un suspiro dejándose caer pesadamente en una de las sillas del comedor. – La comida era deliciosa, la música también, pero mi pierna estaba matándome de dolor, pero no tanto como la conversación del anfitrión. - Acto seguido, el Pingüino se esforzó por alcanzar una botella de vino que estaba sobre la mesa, solo que Ed fue lo suficientemente rápido en presuponer sus actos y arrebatársela antes de que el pelinegro diera el primer sorbo. – Por favor Ed, es Navidad, aparte ya estoy tan perdido que otro poco no haría diferencia.

\- Por eso mismo es que debes parar, ya es navidad y si te quedas dormido o algo parecido no podrás ver la sorpresa que te prepare.

\- ¿Me preparaste una sorpresa? – Intrigo Oswald con curiosidad balanceando su cuerpo hacía el frente de la silla y así poder quedar frente a frente con Edward quien tras poner la botella fuera del alcance de Oswald había tomado posición en el asiento continuo.

\- Si, pero solo te la mostraré si dejas de beber y te das una ducha. Apestas a brandy y a la colonia barata de ese sujeto.

Al escuchar las condiciones de Edward, Oswald evidentemente se quejó, eran casi las cuatro de la mañana y lo único que el hombre quería era dormir hasta tarde, si no es que hasta la noche de ese mismo día. – Vamos Ed... Muero de sueño, solo dime que tienes para mí y listo.

\- Debiste pensarlo antes de incitar a ese hombre a que repartiera los tragos mientras bailaba. Ahora tú y la mitad de los invitados, incluido yo, tenemos un desastre en nuestras ropas.

\- El hombre moría por atención y creí que sería divertido, no pensé que estaría tan ebrio como para atreverse a cejar caer una bebida tan cara.

Oswald lucho por todos los medios para que Edward le entregase su sorpresa en ese instante; lo mimo acariciando su cabello, le dio un par de besos e incluso se planteó compensar sus actos insinuándole cierta actividad bocal de índole erótica una vez subieran a su habitación. No obstante, Edward parecía bastante estoico en ese momento y el hombre no tuvo más opción que subir en compañía de Olga a tomar un baño.

\- ¡Si me resbalo en la bañera por ducharme ebrio será tu culpa Edward Nygma! – Gritó Oswald desde el baño, pero Edward sabía que esto no sucedería, confiaba en Olga y en la curiosidad de Oswald. Así que su única preocupación en ese instante fue que su pequeña ave no se quedara dormido en la tina y que el terminara dicha sorpresa a tiempo, pues si bien la había preparado con antelación, había ciertos detalles que debía concluir en ese preciso instante para no arruinar el encanto.

\- Te prometo que valdrá la pena mi querido Oswald.

*****

Edward tenía razón, la curiosidad de Oswald era más fuerte que incluso su ebriedad y su sueño, pues para cuando termino de ducharse estaba lo bastante cuerdo como para comenzar a balarse por sí mismo. Puede que aun estuviera ebrio, pero fue capaz de colocarse sobre su cuerpo una bata de seda morada con negro, perfumarse, acomodar su cabello e incluso volver a la cocina con la única ayuda de su querido bastón.

\- Toc toc... - Anunció Oswald parado en la puerta mientras miraba como Ed escondía algo bajo una cúpula de plata. – Volví, listo, limpio y casi sobrio. ¿Ahora su puedo ver mi sorpresa?

Ed, con una sonrisa rápidamente asintió y rápidamente se acercó a su pequeño pingüino para guiarlo hasta la mesa. Oswald evidentemente correspondió el gesto y acepto la ayuda de Ed mientras lo miraba con el mismo sentimiento de felicidad enmarcando sus labios.

\- Sé que habíamos acordado cero regalos hasta volver a colocarnos en la cúspide del bajo mundo, pero... espero puedas perdonarme el romper el acuerdo. – Tras decir esto, Edward guió la mano de Oswald hasta la cúpula de plata y con un gesto le indico que la levantara. Oswald lo hizo, y cuando pudo ver lo que había debajo de ella una sonrisa infantil se dibujó en su rostro.

\- Acaso son... ¿galletas de jengibre? Oh cielos. – Oswald evidentemente estaba emocionado y Ed sabía muy bien el porqué. – Sabes, esto era lo que...

\- ...Tu madre preparaba la mañana de navidad. Lo sé, lo mencionaste el otro día cuando caminábamos por la panadería. E igual mencionaste que estabas harto de pasar las navidades fuera de casa y desearías volver a lo simple como solo comer galletas y cocoa caliente frente a la chimenea. – Ahora Ed se había apartado un momento de Oswald, pero fue únicamente para traer un par de tazas de chocolate caliente cubiertas de crema batida, malvaviscos y un bastón de caramelo. La expresión de Oswald en ese inste al verlo venir fue inigualable, su rostro rebosaba de una felicidad tan autentica que Edward no pudo evitar notar como su corazón brincaba de emoción al ver esas mejillas regordetas de su amado Oswald completamente sonrojadas por su bello acto.

\- Edward... esto es... yo... no tenías que... - No sabía si eran los vestigios del alcohol o la emoción, pero Oswald apenas si podía esbozar una palabra coherente, de verdad, su ser en ningún momento vio venir tal detalle de parte de su querido Edward.

\- Si bueno, planeaba que fuera nuestro desayuno, pero la "reunión" con tu socio en su mansión se nos fue un poco de las manos e imagine que no estarías dispuesto a levantarte temprano al volver, pero, no te preocupes, si aún estas muy lleno por la cena o cansado por el viaje podemos posponerlo, yo, sabes que no soy bueno con estas cosas...

Entre los nervios y la reacción de Oswald, quizá puede que Ed hubiese malinterpretado sus palabras, así que sin saber qué hacer, había desbordado su pánico interno en palabras sin mucho sentido que graciosamente se contraponían a su carácter sumamente lógico. A veces Oswald gustaba de provocar esto en Edward, era divertido verlo nervioso hasta ese punto, pero en ese momento había sido completamente intencional, así que, para expresar mejor su agradecimiento, rápidamente se giró hacía Ed, lo tomo por el rostro y le dio un beso sumamente apasionado.

\- Gracias, de verdad no sabes lo mucho que aprecio esto. Te amo.

\- Y yo te amo a ti Oswald.

Puede que, a estas alturas del partido, es decir, después de un año y medio de relación formal como pareja, un mes de formalizar su compromiso y 10 años deseándose en silencio aun estando separados, dicha palabra fuera algo típico que tendían a dedicarse. Sin embargo, a Ed le seguía resultando asombro que Oswald la esbozara en su dedicatoria. Era magnifico, y a Oswald, del mismo modo le parecía increíble que el amor de su vida por fin la correspondiera, así que no podían evitar llenarse de alegría al escucharla y mostrar una sonrisa incrédula en sus rostros mientras ambos se miraban.

Paso un largo instante en que ambos se observaron de ese modo, pero de la nada, el estómago de Oswald dio un pequeño gruñido que Edward no pudo evitar dejar pasar desapercibido.

\- Veo que a pesar de la hora alguien si esta hambriento... - Jugueteó Ed dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Oswald.

\- ¡Oh cállate! Deberías tomarlo como un halago. – Protestó Oswald con enfado, pero aun así tomo una de las tazas de chocolate caliente que Ed sostenía y le dio un gran sorbo. – Esto esta deliciosos.

\- Lo hago. – Respondió Ed dándole una sonrisa. –Ahora que te parece si mejor llevamos esto frente a la chimenea antes de congelarnos, muero de frio.

Con gran emoción Oswald le siguió hasta la sala de estar y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que su querido Ed no solo se había limitado a prepararle galletas y chocolate caliente, sino que el hecho de haberle exigido tomar un baño, fue únicamente para darle el tiempo suficiente de reorganizar todo para disfrutar de una bella velada entre un montón de sabanas acolchadas frente a la chimenea.

\- Ay por dios... - Esbozó Oswald totalmente boquiabierto llevándose ambas manos al rostro.

\- ¿Podrás perdonarme por desordenar la sala? – Preguntó Ed tras dejar los alimentos sobre la pequeña mesa de centro e ir nuevamente frente a Oswald.

\- Supongo que puedo tolerarlo. Siempre y cuando lo compenses mas tarde. – Dicho esto, el pelinegro deslizo lentamente su mano por el cuello de Ed y con delicadeza guío el rostro de este hasta sus labios. Como era de esperarse, Oswald lo beso lenta y apasionadamente, Ed respondió del mismo modo y se mantuvieron así por un largo rato. Sin embargo, Oswald estaba demasiado ansioso por probar las galletas de Ed, así que fue cuestión de tiempo para que el hombre se sentara entre las mantas del suelo y estirara su mano para tomar aquel pequeño postre en forma de un hombrecillo de jengibre decorado con glaseado blanco y verde. – Sabes, moría de ganas porque volvieras a cocinar algo. – Esbozó el hombre al darle la primera mordida a su bocadillo. – De verdad adoro lo que haces, pero desde nuestro aniversario alguien ha estado demasiado ocupado como para seguir cocinando.

Ed no sabía si aquello era un alago o un reclamó, así que para no meterse en algún lio, respondió con algo que sabía que realmente haría feliz a Oswald. – No sé si Olga se sienta muy contenta si me apodero de la cocina, pero si con ello logró hacerte feliz me esforzare por al menos prepararte el desayuno cada mañana.

Oswald trato de disimular lo feliz que estaba por recibir aquella respuesta tapando su rostro con la taza de cocoa caliente mientras le daba un sorbo, sin embargo, una leve sonrisa yacía en sus labios cuando esta se despegó de sus labios. Puede que Edward no la hubiese notado, pero los vestigios de crema batida que quedaron sobre los labios de su amenté rápidamente llamo su atención.

\- A ver, déjame ayudarte con eso mi pequeña ave. – Enunció mientras se acercaba al pelinegro para limpiar aquel suave y cremoso dulce con la punta de su dedo. – Listo... - Pronunció al terminar para luego lamer de su propia mano el resto de esta.

\- Creó que aun quedo un poco. – Declaró Oswald, y antes de que Edward ingenuamente preguntara donde, ya que él no veía ningún resto en el rostro de Oswald, el hombre delante de él tomo un poco de crema batida entre sus dedos y la coloco sobre su rostro despistado. – Justo aquí. Parece que es mi turno de limpiarla. – Dicho esto Oswald se inclinó hacia adelante y lentamente beso a Edward sobre cada área manchada. Su lengua lo recorrió lentamente en un inicio, pero pronto, Oswald culmino sus actos en un beso apasionado. Edward no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío y soltar un suspiro ligeramente agitado al separarse. – Wow... - Murmuró Edward. – Sabes a chocolate y canela.

\- Y tú a jengibre. – Respondía Oswald sin dejar de mirarlo -, lo que me recuerda... – Pasando de Edward completamente, Oswald estiro un brazo sobre el hombro de este y tomo una de las galletas para luego volver a su lugar entre las mantas y comenzar a comerla. – No permitiría dejar que esto se enfríe.

Edward entorno los ojos a lo dicho por su amante, no estaba molesto ni nada por el estiro, solo le parecía muy gracioso que, pese a las circunstancias, su querido pingüino no se atreviera siquiera a posponer la hora de la cena. Pero bueno, estaba acostumbrado a ello, así que tomando su propia taza de cocoa caliente y una galleta, acompaño a su amante junto a la chimenea.

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron deleitándose con aquellos alimentos, casi ninguno de los dos hablo, puede que fuese el cansancio o el hecho de haber estado conversando con mucha gente la noche anterior, pero por ahora únicamente deseaban disfrutar la compañía del otro, dejando como única señal de conciencia la mano de Ed acariciando la suave seda negra con detalles en purpura de la bata de dormir de Oswald y las caricias que el mencionado daba bajo el mentón de Edward.

\- Me hace cosquillas. – Habló por fin Oswald rompiendo el silenció.

\- ¿Mis manos? – Pregunto Edward y acto seguido le dio un pequeño apretón en el costado a Oswald. Evidentemente el hombre salto en respuesta y se soltó una leve risa.

\- No tú, tu rostro. Necesitas afeitarte. – Reclamo mientras se posicionaba frente a Edward para darle un corto beso en los labios.

\- Discúlpame si mi presentación no es la oportuna a las cinco de la mañana... - Edward fingió enfado en sus palabras, pero era obvio que bromeaba, sino porque otra razón hubiese vuelto a besar a Oswald.

\- Oh vamos, yo estoy impecable en estos momentos.

\- ¿Ah sí? Déjame ver – Y con estas palabras, Edward se debido a inspeccionar cada centímetro del rostro y cuello de Oswald y vaya que su querido pingüinito decía la verdad, el cuello de Oswald olía a loción y no cualquiera, aquella que exclusivamente ocupaba para eventos importantes. Además de ello sus mejillas levemente regordetas igualmente están perfectamente afeitadas. – Eres tan suave Ozzie. – Murmuró Ed dando pequeños besos por todo el rostro de Oswald combinándolo con el hecho de frotar su propio perfil contra el del otro.

\- Te lo dije. – Cantó victorioso Oswald mientras dejaba que su cuerpo se recargase sobre uno de los sillones para no perder el equilibrio ahora que Edward comenzaba a posicionarse sobre él. No era ingenuo, sabía dónde terminarían esos "inocentes jugueteos" Así que antes de que la situación subiera de tono, decidió ponerse cómodo, sobre todo aun estando ligeramente ebrio y con el estómago lleno.

Los besos se intensificaron sin importar donde se suscitarán, los labios, el cuello de Oswald, detrás del lóbulo de Ed, siempre comenzaban lentos, pero terminaban apasionados y dejando marcas rojas. No obstante, Ed comenzaba a ir más allá de las clavículas de Oswald, pues ahora estaba abriendo lentamente su bata para dejar el pecho de este al descubierto.

\- Oh Ed... - Cantó Oswald con placer cuando sintió una ligera brisa después de que el hombre posara sus labios sobre uno de sus pezones rozados, pues el hecho de sentir aquel aliento cálido sobre la superficie húmeda le dio un deleite tan particular que no tuvo inconveniente en expresarlo. Viendo que aquello era del gusto de Oswald, Edward volvió a repetirlo una segunda vez y luego continúo lamiendo la zona como de costumbre, primero subiendo y bajando, lamiendo dentro de su boca la pequeña punta que comenzaba a ponerse dura, luego apartaba sus labios y dejaba que su lengua juguetera sola por toda la zona alrededor; con estas acciones, rápidamente se suscitaron pequeños sonidos de placer provenientes de Oswald.

\- Ahora... - enunció Oswald con algo de dificultad, pero gran autoridad en la voz. – Ahora hazlo del otro lado.

Edward solo bufo en respuesta y atendió el mandato de Oswald. Realmente el chico solía ser exigente incluso en esas situaciones, pero Ed sabía que aquello no duraría demasiado, pues era cuestión de tiempo para que el gran rey de Gotham sucumbiera a sus toques y caricias hasta el punto de suplicar por más placer.

– Oh Oswald... - Murmuro Ed dándose una pausa para luego inesperadamente unir una de sus manos al juego. Aprovechando que uno de los pezones de Oswald aún seguía húmedo, decidió afianzarse del hecho para que sus dedos juguetearan con la zona, no obstante, afianzando a qué hora el pecho de Oswald fuera muchísimo más suave que en el pasado siempre terminaba traicionando a Ed, pues sus manos terminaban distrayéndose en apretar y masajear con dulzura aquella zona. Volviendo un poco al pasado, cuando Ed comenzó a hacer esto después de retomar su relación tras salía de prisión, Oswald no pudo evitar incomodarse, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que aquello era sumamente excitante para él, a estas alturas era completamente sensible de esa zona y vaya que lo disfrutaba.

Para Ed igualmente era disfrutable este hecho, pues sentir aquella suavidad entre sus dedos realmente lo encendía demasiado, es por ello que pronto tuvo que redirigir su única mano libre a su entrepierna.

\- Comienzas a ponerte duro Ed... - Se burló ligeramente Oswald para luego empujar su propia mano contra le creciente erección de su compañero aun contenida en su pantalón de vestir. No obstante, Edward estaba listo para el contraataque y sin aviso traslado su mano de su propia erección a la entrepierna de Oswald. – Y parece que tú también Oswald. - El hombre pego un brinco y gimoteo un poco ante el hecho, quizá Ed tenía razón, estaba poniéndose duro y el hecho de que ahora Ed comenzara acariciarlo sobre esa tela de seda que rozaba con su piel desnuda bajo, solo ayudaba a intensificarlo.

La fricción en ambos hombres se intensifico, pero siendo Oswald el que estaba más estimulado, no fue sorpresa para Ed que este inconscientemente meciera sus caderas hacía el buscando que aquellos tocamientos fueran aún más fuertes.

\- Vaya, parece que alguien está ansioso... - Pronunció Ed y de un solo movimiento abrió la bata de Oswald de par en par dejando al descubierto todo lo que el hombre escondía. Aquella vista realmente le pareció encantadora, pues su querido Oswald estaba tumbado sobre su espalda, sonrojada, jadeando y con esa perfecta figura regordeta casi querúbica que tanto adoraba. – Por dios Oswald, eres realmente lindo...

Ante el comentario el pelinegro se apeno de inmediato, aquello había sido tan cursi que no pudo disimularlo. Planeaba responder con furia para disimular su estado, pero pronto se vio interrumpido al ver como Ed se dejaba caer sobre su miembro y comenzaba a lamerlo. Pese a haber sido el incitador de la acción, Edward también se sorprendió de sus actos, sin embargo, tras ver a Oswald tan dispuesto y con esa erección en el aire, era injusto no complacerlo, su simple imagen pedía a gritos más placer y él no se negó a dárselo.

\- Oh por dios Ed... me estas... o h cielos... - Las palabras de Oswald no eran claras, pues el ritmo de Ed incremento tan rápido que en cuestión de segundos pudo ver el subir y bajar de su cabeza mientras introducía en su boca toda su longitud. Aun no entendía como lo hacía, pero Edward siempre lograba ir de la punta hasta su pelvis en dicha acción, sin embargo, para Oswald era un deleite físico y visual ver como acontecía el suceso. - Ahh... me encanta... si sigues así voy a terminar antes de que siquiera me folles - Esbozó Oswald y puede que Ed se tomara esto como un reto, ya que a dicho acto agrego el volver a juguetear con el pecho de Oswald, mientras otra de sus manos le daba un pequeño empuje a la erección de Oswald para que así su boca únicamente se centrara en succionar la punta al mismo tiempo que la lamía. Tantos movimientos en conjunto eran difíciles de mantener en un ritmo constante para Edward, pero sabía que podía con todo, más cuando tenía un dulce sonido proveniente de su querido Oswald motivando cada acción.

\- Oh.. Ed... Esto... esta siend... - A estas alturas del partido tratar de decir algo era una misión imposible para Oswald, tantas sensaciones, tanto placer, estaba fuera de sí. Lo único que su cuerpo pudo coordinar fue el arquear la espalda hacia atrás y aferrarse a las cobijas que los envolvían momentos antes de llegar al orgasmo.

Aquello fue como ambos lo esperaban, intenso hasta el punto de que Oswald no pudo evitar gemir tan fuerte que no dudo que alguien de la servidumbre lo escuchara. Sin embargo, el primer afectado había sido Edward, pues cuando Oswald alcanzo la cúspide del placer, este se vino directo contra su boca, por lo cual aquella sustancia blanca inundo todo su interior hasta incluso llegar a tragar algo directamente.

\- Oh cielo... - Murmuro Oswald, ahora arqueado hacía delante con Edward aun postrando su boca sobre su miembro, solo que a diferencia de hace unos segundos, el chico no tenía una mirada de placer, sino una de total sorpresa. – Creó que yo... debía avis...

Sin saber si aquello era un privilegio o una venganza, Edward, sin siquiera separarse a tomar un respiro, continúo subiendo y bajando. Evidentemente Oswald estaba terriblemente sensible y aquello se sintió tres veces más intenso hasta el punto de hacerlo gemir fuertemente en repetidas ocasiones, no obstante, solo resistió un poco, pues pronto tuvo que pedirle a Ed que se apartara.

\- Maldita sea Ed... ¿acasó quiere que me desmaye? – Acusó con autoridad Oswald, pero Ed sabía que, entre esas palabras, muy a su manera, Oswald le estaba dando las gracias, pues el rostro del pelinegro no mentía, ese sudor en la frente y las mejillas sonrojadas resaltando sus pecas eran un claro indicador de que lo había disfrutado.

\- Por nada. – Cantó alegremente acomodándose los lentes y echándose hacía atrás para quedar recargado contra la mesa de centro. – Supongo que después de las galletas y mi pequeño detalle estás listo para dormir.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero realmente Ed tenía razón por millonésima vez esa noche. Después de una gran cena, un delicioso postre y un orgasmo magnifico, Oswald estaba más que agotado. No obstante, sus ojos rápidamente rodaron a la sección medía de Ed. El hombre aún seguía duro, de hecho, aquello era aún más evidente que hace unos segundos, así que viendo que era descortés dejar a su querido amado en esa situación, Oswald decidió tomarse un momento para complacerlo del mismo modo que Edward lo hizo con él.

\- Es Navidad Ed, tenemos el día libre. – Declaró Oswald mientras se movía delante del hombre y baja la cremallera de su pantalón. – Podemos darnos el lujo de dormir tarde si así lo deseamos.

Edward miro la mirada tan dispuesta de Oswald que no pudo evitar sonreír, sinceramente estaba deseando aquello desde que Oswald poso su mano sobre su miembro, sin embargo, estaba resignado a tener que acabar por su propia cuenta si esto implicaba que Oswald descansara plácidamente. De verdad se sentía agradecido que Oswald dejara su fatiga de lado para atenderlo. – ¿Ahora entiendes porque te amo tanto?

\- ¿Por qué te la chupo? – Murmuro Oswald a modo de juego y con el miembro de Edward bien sujeto en una de sus manos.

\- ¡No! – Gritó Edward un tanto enfadado. – Por qué pese a ser un pingüinito malvado, un tanto egoísta y un criminal... aun así te preocupas por mí.

\- Eres afortunado... Eres el único por el que hago esto aun y cuando mi pierna está matándome desde hace horas.

\- En ese caso... - Buscando que Oswald estuviera en una posición que no comprometiera su pierda lastimada bajo su peso, Edward lo empujo de nueva cuenta contra el sofá y se colocó él en cuclillas. Así Oswald podría estar recostado y todavía atender su erección con su boca. – Ahora sí podemos continuar mi querido pingüinito.

Agradecido por el gesto de Edward, Oswald tomo el miembro de Edward y tras besar la punta comenzó a lamerlo. En un principio introdujo solo un poco de este y succiono lentamente, poco a poco fue llegando más abajo, pero en el camino se desviaba para no solo introducirlo en su boca, sino que recorrió toda la extensión por distintas zonas con su lengua y le estimulo también con ayuda de su mano. Aquello casi hace perder el equilibro a Ed, así que tubo que inclinarse un poco hacía adelante para poder mantenerse. Evidentemente este hecho hizo que su miembro quedara a total disposición de Oswald, quien ahora con un mejor acceso lo introdujo completamente al interior de su boca. Cuando esto sucedía Ed sabía que estaba perdido, aquello sería totalmente estimulante, ya que, a diferencia de él, Oswald tenía bastante habilidad en esas cuestiones, puesto que mientras el solo subía y baja, ayudándose con su mano de vez en cuando, Oswald usaba la lengua en combinación con esto de un modo tan magnifico que, sin darse cuenta, casi de un momento a otro, se encontraba follando con fuerza sus caderas contra la boca de Oswald.

\- Oh por favor Oswald... nunca te detengas. – Suplicaba, y Oswald lo atendía con gusto, incluso buscaba intensificar la presión ayudándose con sus manos para que este jamás dejara de sentirse apretado y cálido incluso después de abandonar un poco su boca.

Durante otras actividades en torno al sexo, era muy raro que Edward gimiese con locura, así que, al momento de escucharle tan lleno de placer y tan suplicante, Oswald comenzó a sentir que la temperatura en su cuerpo volvía elevarse, así que, desatendiendo un poco a su amado, desocupo una de sus manos y dejo que se deslizara entre sus propios muslos. Su objetivo inicial era su miembro, pero viendo que aún estaba muy sensible descendió ir más allá de este y acarició su entrada. Pero luego, al mismo ritmo de las envestidas de Ed comenzó a introducir su dedo índice en el interior, luego otro, y otro, hasta que prácticamente fue inevitable el querer ser llenado en ese instante.

\- ¿Que sucede Oswald?... – Pregunto Ed al ver que de un momento a otro Oswald dejaba su erección. No estaba cerca de acabar, así que el hecho no le molesto en lo absoluto, sin embargo, sí que le pareció bastante curioso.

\- Quiero... - La voz de Oswald no se encontraba clara aun, así que mientras se recomponía se puso lentamente en pie con un poco de ayuda de su amente. – Quiero que me folles ahora.

Puede que fuera el cansancio o que aún seguía fuera de la realidad, pero esto realmente le tomó por sorpresa a Ed. De hecho, estaba tan consternado en ese instante que ni siquiera vio venir el momento en el que Oswald ya estaba buscando el quitarle los pantalones completamente.

– Espera un momento... ¿no estabas adolorido?

\- Solo necesitaba un pequeño descanso... - Pronunció Oswald con la voz llena de deseo, un hecho que no pasó desapercibido por Ed quien ya se encontraba anhelando ese apretado lugar que Oswald guardaba para él. – Que dices si...

Oswald ni siquiera pudo terminar sus palabras, pues de un momento otro, Edward se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a besarlo con deseo mientras se deshacía de su ropa restante. Edward estaba tan deseoso de Oswald que por un momento casi pasa desapercibida las atenciones de su querido pingüinito, por lo que antes de ponerlo contra la mesa y comenzar a follarlo hizo una pequeña pausa.

\- Si te follo con la cara contra la mesa voy a destrozar tus rodillas. – Dijo Edward entre risas mientras ayudaba a Oswald a recostarse de espaldas sobre la mesa de centro. – Así será mejor... adoro ver tu rostro cuando gritas mi nombre.

Oswald miro a Edward con recelo fingido como consecuencia del comentario anterior, sin embargo, no pudo mantener aquella farsa por mucho tiempo, pues pronto se encontró así mismo levantándose sobre sus codos para poder llegar a los labios de Edward. Este le correspondió besándolo ferozmente por unos cuantos minutos, pero como sabía que su compañero desesperaba por su atención dejo que uno de sus dedos se deslizara al interior de Oswald sin darle ningún aviso, por lo tanto, no fue sorpresa para el que su pequeño pingüino rompiera el beso repentinamente y dejara salir un fuerte gemino el cual enunciaba su nombre.

\- Joder Ed... - Enunció Oswald y acto seguido empujo por su propia cuenta sus caderas para que Edward llegara más profundó.

\- Espera un poco Oswald... no quiero lastimarte, aún no he colocado el lubrican...

\- ¡A la mierda eso! – Respondió algo molestó el pelinegro. – Deje tu polla lo suficientemente húmeda para esto, además, si crees que necesitas algo de ayuda, puedes usar tu propia lengua.

Vaya que aquello era una deliciosa sorpresa que Edward no discutía, sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar que esto era también una pequeña trampa por parte de Oswald para que lo complaciera un poco más. – Tienes razón, supongo que puedo ayudar un poco.

Tras arrodillarse para quedar a una mejor altura, Edward separo los muslos de Oswald y lentamente se acercó a su entrada para saborearle con ayuda de su lengua. La respuesta al contacto deseado fue casi inmediata por parte de Oswald, pues en cuanto la lengua de Edward comenzó a jugar en círculos por toda su entrada su espalda se arqueó y su boca musito suaves sonidos de placer. Este no fue el único indicador para Edward de que Oswald estaba deleitado en placer, pues una de sus manos se encontraba aferrada a su cabello empujando su cabeza y sus muslos fuertemente contraídos a la altura de su cuello. La sensación de asfixia era peligrosamente placentera, así que le tomo un poco de tiempo darse cuenta que realmente tenía que alejarse para poder respirar.

Cuando por fin levanto la cabeza para subir al siguiente nivel se encontró de frente con el miembro de Oswald nuevamente erecto y detrás de este el rostro del mismo jadeando de placer. Oswald trato de disimularlo un poco, pero su estómago subía y bajaba con rapidez y el rubor en sus mejillas resaltando sus pecas lo delataban por completo.

\- Eres todo un caso Oswald... qué harías si yo no consintiera todas tus peticiones.

\- Obligarte, claro está. – Respondió el pingüino mientras tomaba a Ed por las caderas con fuerza para hacer que el miembro erecto de este chocara contra su entrada. – Ahora follame tan duro como puedas o te torturare.

\- Por supuesto, señor Cobblepot.

No era común que fuera del foco ciudadano, Edward se dirigiera a Oswald de este modo, pero hacerlo durante el sexo para darle autoridad al otro era realmente excitante para ambos, le traía bellos recuerdos de cuando Edward estaba a su servicio complaciendo cada uno de sus caprichos. Bueno, aun lo hacía, solo que en ese entonces únicamente podía fantasear con la mitad de sus mandatos.

Sin más dilaciones Edward acomodo su miembro entre los glúteos de Oswald y poco a poco lleno su interior. Oswald arqueo la espalda en respuesta y apretó un poco los dientes. Debido a la poca lubricación de la situación, un pequeño dolor se suscitó al inicio, pero después de unos pocos segundos en pausa que Edward aprovecho para besarle, su interior se acostumbró al grosor de Edward permitiéndole comenzar a moverse con bastante facilidad.

\- Dios... Ed... - Masculló el pelinegro con placer mientras su compañero lo sujetaba por las caderas para tener un mejor control sobre él.

En un inicio quería ser el quien llevara todo el esfuerzo del asunto para complacer a su querido Oswald, pero pronto se encontró sumamente sorprendido cuando Oswald comenzó a levantar ligeramente sus caderas tomando el control del asunto. El hecho en cuestión era beneficioso para los dos de tantos modos, pues mientras Edward gozaba de la velocidad de dichos movimientos, Oswald creaba cierto reboto entre su miembro que provocaba rozar contra su estómago causando una sensación sumamente satisfactoria.

Se mantuvieron así unos minutos, pero con el pasar del tiempo Edward era capaz de notar que Oswald perdía velocidad denotando que comenzaba agotarse, así que antes de que las envestidas decayeran en su ritmo, este se abalanzo contra Oswald y lo inmovilizo bajo su cuerpo para tener absoluto control. Oswald soltó un jadeo ante el acto, y pronto le siguieron una serie de gemidos aún más intensos, pues la posición de ambos había ocasionado que su miembro quedara atrapado entre la sección medía de Edward y lo suave de su propio estómago. Mientras se me movía Edward más estimulado se sentía, así que a grandes voces le pidió a Edward que aumentara la velocidad. El otro inmediatamente lo hizo, pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos llegara al orgasmo, un chasquido inundo la habitación. A partir de ese momento todo sucedió sumamente rápido, tan deprisa, que para cuando se dieron cuenta, ambos hombres estaban tirados sobre la alfombra con una mesa destruida a su lado.

\- ¿Pero qué mierda? – Grito Oswald que de un momento a otro había terminado sobre Edward. El mencionado únicamente estaba muriendo de la risa.

\- Parece... parece... - las risas eran tan intensas que apenas si lo dejaban hablar. – parece que esta noche fuimos demasiado rudos para las antigüedades de tu casa.

\- No quiero ni pensar lo enfurecido que mi padre estaría por esto... - Bromeo Oswald un poco más tranquilo.

\- No creo que sea buena idea traer a colación la imagen de tu padre en este momento... A menos que quieras que escuche lo mucho que pides por mi...

Pasando totalmente del acontecimiento reciente, Edward sujeto fuertemente a Oswald por sus suaves caderas y comenzó a embestirle con fuerza nuevamente. El hombre ni siquiera lo vio venir, así que tras perder por un momento el equilibrio termino con el cuerpo sobre el de su amante. Gracias a esto, nuevamente todos sus puntos susceptibles eran estimulados, incluso su cuello, así que bastaron unos cuantos segundos para que Oswald montara una ola de placer que lo llevó a un orgasmo por segunda vez aquella noche.

Edward rápidamente sintió la reacción de su compañero, pues cuando este llego al clímax todo su cuerpo se tensó, incluido su interior, aquel orifico alrededor de su miembro se contrajo de tal manera, que tras aprovechar esto para embestirlo aún más rápido, el mismo término acabando dentro de Oswald.

Después de ellos, ambos, sumamente agotados, se quedaron tumbados sobre el suelo, Oswald aún estaba sobre Ed y pese a su cansancio, se estiro para darle un par de beses que siempre culminaban en una tierna sonrisa por parte de ambos. Finalmente terminaron por separarse, rebelando así un poco del desastre que había pasado desapercibido, pues el abdomen de ambos estaba lleno del semen del pelinegro.

\- Ha sido bastante para ser la segunda vez... - Bromeo Edward mientras se abrazaba a su compañero que ahora yacía a su lado.

\- ¡Cállate! No puedes reclamarme por eso después de destruir los muebles de nuestra casa.

Ambos rieron por un momento y después de ello volvieron a enfrascarse en una serie de besos por unos cuantos minutos más. No obstante, después de toda aquella emoción las secuelas del día anterior comenzaban a resentirse sobre ambos.

\- Creó que deberíamos subir a la alcoba, ¿o no Oswald? – Tras la pregunta de Edward un silencio sepulcral inundo la habitación. Rápidamente el hombre se inclinó al rostro de su compañero para saber porque este no respondía y se encontró con que Oswald estaba profundamente dormido. Al parecer, el hombre no se había preocupado mínimamente por el hecho de estar desnudo en medio de su sala común con todas las posibilidades de que alguien de su personal pudiera encontrarlo. – Bueno... ya lideraremos con Olga mañana. - Dicho esto, Edward jalo una de las mantas que yacían sobre el suelo y cobijo a ambos. Finalmente, tras tener a Oswald de nuevo bajo sus brazos, cerró los ojos y durmió profundamente.

**Author's Note:**

> ***** Nota del Autor *****
> 
> Dios, creó que realmente demore mucho con este one-shot, pero tengo que decir que quede encantado con el resultado hasta el punto de realizar una ilustración. Debó agradecer a mis confeciones.com por la idea de la mesa, he de decir que cuando lo leí me aprecio tan gracioso que tuve que ponerlo XD No quiero ni pensar lo que dirá Olga cuando vea el desastre al día siguiente… aunque quizá ya debe estar acostumbrada. Okay, ya dejando de lado mi palabrerío, muchas gracias a los que lo leyeron, espero escribir más Nygmobblepot este año ya que tengo varias cosas en mente, mi ausencia me dio mucho para pensar <3 De hecho tengo en planes un long fic después del salto temporal, al igual que muchos one-shot’s súper hot. Así que sin más dilación os dejo para seguir viéndonos en un futuro fic <3 <3 chao chao. >///u///<


End file.
